<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Ties? by vickyblueeyez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374465">Family Ties?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez'>vickyblueeyez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pseudo-Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Spock grew up together on Vulcan as brother and sister. One of their favorite pastimes was training in the sparring arena. The ties of family begin to blur realization of male and female become apparent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Burnham/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Ties?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sister. Family. That’s what she was. That’s what she was supposed to be. His sister. Adopted human sister. Michael Burnham.<br/>
Her family, killed and her left orphaned and alone as a child. Sarek, Spock’s Vulcan father. Amanda, Spock’s human mother took her in. Spock, half human, half  Vulcan. A child of both.<br/>
<br/>
They grew up together. Family. FAMILY.<br/>
<br/>
That’s what he kept trying to tell himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Again!” He shouted over her.<br/>
<br/>
They were in a training room. It looked like a Japanese Dojo. Wooden panels. Mats on the floor. Young Spock only wore lose fitting black pants with no shoes. Michael wore loose fitting cream colored robes that resembled a karate gi. She sighed and closed her eyes. Spock was being unusually hard on her this sparring session.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re not concentrating.” He said while hovering over her.<br/>
<br/>
How could she? How could she? Her vulcan brother. BROTHER. Standing there over her. Buff. Sweaty. Making her think things that weren’t really.......”familial” .<br/>
<br/>
“Spock, I can’t. Not today.” She said in reply. Her eyes still closed. Exhausted.<br/>
<br/>
She felt strong hands lift her up by her gi. She opened her eyes and it looked like he was full of rage. His eyes anyway. His face, his demeanor, stoic as ever, as usual. What was his eyes saying? What emotion was he not letting on?<br/>
<br/>
“Spock.” She warned. Her voice stern. He didn’t move.<br/>
<br/>
“Or what?” He challenged. His voice was deeper this time. Almost a growl. It was as if she could feel it reverberating off his chest. Michael arched a slender brow.<br/>
<br/>
To herself she thought, “Ok. Ok. If this is how he wants to do it. I can play too.” With that, she moved her hands down as if to her sides, brought them up as if she was coming to pray. Her hands moved in between Spock’s which was grabbing her gi. In one swift movement, she separated her praying like hands which broke Spock’s hold. He stumbled back back but recovered quickly. Feet apart she settled into a defensive stance.<br/>
<br/>
Spock struck first. Arm outstretched, palm out as if to chop. Michael quickly side stepped and countered by grabbing his arm and twisting it. Her leg sweeping under his leg to cause him to kneel simultaneously. He growled and looked at her through a curtain of short black hair. Arousing. That was arousing?<br/>
<br/>
“Dammit!” She exclaimed as he pulled her down by the very grip that she subdued him with. Touch telepaths. Freaking Vulcan touch telepaths by nature.<br/>
<br/>
Family. She was family. He kept telling himself that as she laid there again on her back. Her gi parting open to reveal nothing underneath. Family. FAMILY.<br/>
<br/>
He climbed on top of her and took her wrists. Pinning them the the sides of her head he watched her, studied her. She didn’t protest. She didn’t try to flee.<br/>
<br/>
“Fascinating.” He whispered. His eyes took in her dark brown skin. The way his pale skin looked in contrast to hers. He leaned down and pressed his nose against her neck. He wanted to breathe her. Take her in.<br/>
<br/>
He pressed his lips to her pulse. He could feel it drum. He wanted to taste it. Taste HER. He stuck out his tongue and traced along the vein. Sweet. Salty. All HER.<br/>
<br/>
He couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop. One hand freed her wrist and traced down her arm, down her side and stopped at her hip. He wanted to do more. Feel more. Wanted to taste and see more of that brown skin. His slender hands pulled the rest of her gi apart so that he could.<br/>
<br/>
Those breasts. Her beautiful round breasts. Nipples already hard. He wanted to touch them, squeeze them. He had to. He had to taste them and that’s what he did. He swirled his hot tongue around her nipple and then flicked his tongue against it. He pulled it gently between his lips. Then played with it with his tongue again. It’s as if it were a switch. Up and down, he flicked his tongue against her nipple. Going from one to the other.<br/>
<br/>
He could hear her moan. He could feel her arching her back in pleasure, wanting more, needing more. He moved back up her body and back to her neck. This time, making sure SHE felt HIM. Him, the undeniable hardness in his pants. Him, his aching desire pressed against her thin robes.<br/>
<br/>
“Michael.” He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Touch telepath. Touch telepath.<br/>
<br/>
“I?” She questioned. He was family. He was FAMILY. Adopted family. Non biological family. They grew up together. She was his sister. SISTER. The way his body moved. Smooth. Agile. How he’d grown. His facial hair. The deepening of his voice. His toned figure. Their close proximity. Close. Always so close. Tri-chess. Long lingering stares between them.<br/>
<br/>
While this inner war was raging through her head, she didn’t notice that Spock had slipped off the loose bottoms of her gi. She didn’t noticed that he slipped off his as well. So lost in her own thoughts that her eyes flew open wide, a shocked gasp turning into a long singsong moan as he slipped his hard cock slowly into her wet pussy. Her mouth stayed open from the gasp as her eyes closed to savor the feel of being filled.<br/>
<br/>
He slid his cock into her nice and slow so she that could feel each and every inch as it slid inside of her. Slowly in. Slowly out. Only stopping at the head before he did it again. Each stroke, deliberate, calculated so that she could feel the length of him. He would hold it there. Hold his cock inside of her, flex it, letting her know and feel his control. All before sliding it back out and in one swift motion, slide it back again.<br/>
<br/>
“Spock.” It was like a song on her lips. A melody that he kept hearing over and over again as he thrusts keep getting faster, harder, deeper. He was losing it. Losing his control. Losing his logic. Hell. Logic left the moment he climbed on top of her.<br/>
Her nails dug into his pale skin causing crescent moons of red bruises. Her brown skin glistened and glittered with sweat from the lights inside. The way her boobs bounced from his thrusts and those sweet dark nipples. She was tight all around him. Tight in her legs wrapped around his waist. Tight with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Tight with the way her hot pussy was squeezing and gripping his cock.<br/>
<br/>
She was all around him. Light and dark. Black and white. Yin and Yang. Joined. Intertwined. Inseparable. Entangled. Her moans in his ear. Her teeth biting his shoulders. All he could feel. All he could hear was HER.<br/>
<br/>
What sold Sarek think? What would Amanda think if they knew they were like this? Brother. Sister. Lost in a forbidden heap of lust. Of love.<br/>
<br/>
Of love. Growing up with her. Watching her. Protecting her. Loving her. But this, this was a different sort of love entirely. A love that made him want to fill her with his seed and watch it grow. Oh the thought. Making her his. Claiming her in that way. Him and only him.<br/>
<br/>
The thoughts. The way she felt. The way she moaned. Her body all around him. Gripping him. Pulling him. Feeling her pleasure with his touch telepathy. All too much. SHE was all too much. He slipped out that the last possible second and came on the mat in between her legs. Yet it wasn’t over. Far from over. He scooted down and leveled his face to her pussy. He wasn’t done tasting her. He wanted to taste her swollen clit. He wanted to taste the swollen lips of her pussy. He wanted to taste the juices that he caused to flow.<br/>
<br/>
He slipped two fingers inside of her as he pressed his tongue to her clit. In and out with his fingers he went as he swirled and did circles with his tongue on her clit. He curved his fingers inside of her as if pushing her clit towards him from the inside. Wiggling as if motioning for her to come here with his fingers inside of her. He flicked his tongue up and down, flicking while applying pressure.<br/>
<br/>
It was too much. All too much. Her fingertips were digging into his head. She lost all care to if she were hurting him or not. All that she could feel was his hot tongue. Those slick fingers. The pleasure he was surging though her body. Her stomach tightened and then she came. Arching high off the mat, moaning his name before crashing back down again.<br/>
<br/>
He sat on his knees looking down at her. Spent. Sweaty. Glistening. He had never seen her so beautiful. Him. He did that to her. He did that to her. His mouth. His fingers. His cock. He did that to her. He looked down between her legs and at the wet spot they had caused. He watched her chest rise as fall as her breathing and heart beat leveled out.<br/>
<br/>
This was not family. This was not how family was supposed to act. Supposed to do and yet he knew that he would do it all again. He climbed back on top of her. Not care that their bodies would probably become sticky. He waited for her to turn and face him and open her eyes. When she did, he didn’t have to touch her to read her mind. He leaned in close and kissed her. Kissed her deeply. Intimately for the first time.<br/>
<br/>
He could feel the words “I love you” as he touched her skin.<br/>
<br/>
——————-<br/>
Michael sat in her Discovery quarters. Her and Spock hadn’t talked in years. Sarek used to say that Spock was her little shadow. But that had been years ago. Now, the mention of her name would cause Spock to run. They hadn’t spoken in years. She had wounded him that deeply.<br/>
<br/>
How could she explain it to Sarek? How could she tell him the real reason why Spock stopped talking to her? She did it to save him. She did it to save her family. She knew that if anyone went after her, Vulcan Logic Extremists not liking her, Amanda, any human, half human, half Vulcan, that they’d come after him. Come after the whole family. So the best way to protect him, to save him, to save all of them was to get Spock away from her.<br/>
<br/>
So many nights of making love in secret. Of being around one another. The only way was to make him HATE her. Hurt him. Wound him so much that he would not want to be around her. She grew distant. Unresponsive. Acted uninterested. Pretended she didn’t love him and it worked. He would touch her and he would wince as if burned by fire. It killed her to do so but she wanted to do anything to keep her family safe. Even that. Even that. So she did.<br/>
<br/>
How could she tell Sarek or Amanda? How deep and intimate their relationship was? Every attempt at communication with Spock over the years had failed and justifiably so. Why would he want to talk to her? Pike says he’s in trouble. There is no way she could talk to him or reason with him. Everyone thinks it’s just sibling rivalry. No one knows. No one knows what really happened between them but her and Spock. To see him again. To feel him again. So many memories came flooding back like the first time they made love in the dojo.<br/>
<br/>
END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all. You all know me for writing Spock/Uhura. I’ve only seen the first season of ST Discovery. As you know, I love my interracial couples. When watching ST:D hearing about Michael wounding Spock so deeply that they have an estranged relationship and don’t talk, my fan fic mind imagined it was due to heart break. I wanted to write it ever since the first season came out but was scared due to how some view “cest.” But the cat is out of the bag. I ship it. If there is a ship name for them so I can follow the tag on tumblr, any groups/comms, whatever, let me know. Thank you Logan for the inspiration from a st meme group of all places.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>